Boomer
Boomer is a daredevil that first appeared in Papa's Wingeria, taking Kahuna's place as a closer. She is playable in Papa Louie 2. She is a normal customer in Papa's Cupcakeria because Radlynn took her place. Appearance Her clothing's color schemes are red, white, and blue, much like that of classic Evel Knievel daredevil clothing, or like the colors of the American flag. She also has blue eyeshadowing. She wears aa white helmet, with a silver see-through mask. The helmet is white with a blue stripe cutting threw the middle, and two red stripes accompinating it. A bright blue star is pasted on the side of the helmet. The helmet also has a tiny blue spike, to avoid everything that gets in her way. She also has a blue star printed on her sleeves. Flipdeck Info Boomer is a world famous daredevil who performs a wide variety of stunts in Starlight City. As a teenager, she got her start jumping crates on her bike in the dusty streets of Toastwood. Now Boomer holds the record for jumping over a dozen buses on a motorcycle. Her famous human cannonball show draws a massive crowd to the streets of Starlight City each year. Orders Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *Mango Chilli Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst *Pretzel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Fajita Veggies *Chili *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pickle *Mustard *Mayonaise *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Powsicle Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle on other holidays) ** Rock Candy ** 3 Candy Rockets (3 Cherries on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Rock Candy on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Sauce *Pomegranates *Cherry, Waffle Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Stellini (Ravioli in other holidays) *Rocket Ragu (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *4 Chicken *5 Provolone Stars (Fried Calamari in other holidays) *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Sauce *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Boomer is the first customer unlocked in level 3. Her skill is Gliding and her weapon is a Roman Candle. The candle only stuns enemies the first time. This ability can sometimes seem like a disadvantage, but it actually gives Boomer a special advantage when fighting Radley Madish . Her stunning candle eliminates the need to jump on Radley to stun him (as the other characters must do on the first section of the fight) and makes it possible on the third section of the fight to continually stun Radley. Because of this, you only have to knock Radley out of the sky once, as long as you hit him fast enough and you play as Boomer. (See Radley Madish for more details on the final fight.) Unlockable Topping With Her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Candy Rocket on the first day of the Starlight Jubilee Holiday. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Powsicle syrup Trivia *Her orders usually involve something that Xolo orders like Spicy Garlic sauce, Hyper Green or Red Hot popcorn. It's currently unknown whether this is significant or merely a coincidence. *In Wingeria she is the first person to have a double order. *Her favorite holiday is Starlight Jubilee, in both Cupcakeria and Pastaria. She's often set as the representative for the holiday, in a way (she's been in a holiday picture for the 4th of July, its real life equivalent, and is usually unlocked on its first day). Gallery File:BOOMER_IS_MAD!.png|Boomer is not pleased. File:July4th 2012.jpg|Boomer in the 2012 4th of July holiday picture. File:Zn3fgp.jpg|Akari and Boomer. File:Boomer.png|Boomer 946870_649905105037460_803240278_n.jpg 296213 649905098370794 581801531 n.jpg|Boomer gliding with her cape. Boomer Outfits.png|Boomer in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Radley_Fight.png|Boomer vs. Radley Madish Radley Fight 3.png PerfectBoomer.png|Perfect on Boomer|link=Boomer Boomer Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg MadBoomer.png|Starlight Jubilee nahi pasand to kyon din kharab kar rahi ho? Willlow ki bachi! Boomer spoke in Urdu. Boomer in Papa's Pastaria.png Boomer barely seen in the Pastaria cutcene.jpg|Boomer barely seen in the Pastaria cutcene. Perfect Pasta for Boomer.png Perfect Pasta for Boomer 2.png Poor Boomer.PNG|It's kind of upsetting to see the daredevil of all people in distress. Perfect Boomer.jpg|Perfect Boomer Fan Images Boomer happy.png|Boomer, by PAPL. Boomer sketch copy.jpg|This is drawn by MintIceCream. Boomer (I don't know if I should be sorry or not...).PNG|Sprite edit by EightballPixels. PokerFace!Boomer.PNG|Another work by EightballPixels. It's based on the PV for the Gumi song Poker Face. Helmetless!Boomer.PNG|EightballPixels strikes yet again. Another sprite edit, this time her headcanon for Boomer without her helmet. the bae.png|Drawing of Boomer by Bluethemoonwolf on dA. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Closers Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:People with hats Category:Former Closers Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa’s Wingeria debuts Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Starlight Jubilee Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:People with helmets Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Gliders Category:People without eyebrows Category:B customers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria